


In Darkness and Silence

by fandramatics



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27966194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandramatics/pseuds/fandramatics
Summary: After returning to their house and watching their mother save them, Sam takes a moment in the night while Dean sleeps.
Kudos: 3





	In Darkness and Silence

He does it while Dean sleeps, he kneels near the bed and places his hands together. He prays, prays like he hasn’t done in ages because it never seemed to work, but after what happened in their old house, after seeing their mother, he prays. He prays for her, for her soul, may she find peace the heavens know she deserves.

He wishes he had more time with her. A part of him says that perhaps, just perhaps, one day he will. If there’s a heaven, he’ll find her there, even if just for a moment. He’ll see her again, talk to her, get to know her for real.

Perhaps one day.


End file.
